


Falling For You

by winters_girl17



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winters_girl17/pseuds/winters_girl17
Summary: James Barnes, no matter what others thought, didn’t deserve kindness. Much less happiness. Some had forgiven him for the crimes the Solider committed, others had not. He had pretty much given up on ever finding some sort of peace until that fateful day. He thought love was out of the question until the day he met Kaydence Stark and his whole world was turned upside down.





	1. First Meetings

_Wakanda_

 

          Eight long months. That’s how long it’s been since James Buchanan Barnes was awake. Eight long months was how long it had been since Steven Rogers was able to talk to his lifelong best friend. Eight months ago, Bucky went into cryostasis with the promise of getting himself ‘fixed’ and now it seemed that day had come. He was both nervous and excited. He stretched his limbs, them creaking from underuse. As he got his barring back and Steve joined him in his room, no longer a sterile white room.

            “What now?” Bucky asked looking at Steve.

            “Well, we’re going to remove those triggers and then we’ll go back home.” Steve said with a soft smile.

            “Home?” Bucky asked.

            “New York.” Steve said with a smile. “You’ll finally be able to come home Buck.”

 

_New York_

            “It’s about time you take me up on my offer.” Tony Stark said laughing at his sister.

            “You really didn’t leave me much of a choice.” Kaydence said laughing as she stepped on the elevator.

            He just shook his head giving his sister a one-armed hug.

            Kaydence was the youngest of the two Stark children and the apple of Maria Stark's eye. Their father, Howard, was a complicated man who didn’t show a whole lot of emotion to either of his children. Since Kaydence was a toddler, the pair of them had been close. That bond only grew with the death of their parents when Kaydence was fifteen years old. She had watched him become ‘Iron Man’ and then an ‘Avenger’ and he had watched her become a UN Ambassador.

“Friday, I need some tunes.” Kaydence said talking to the AI. Immediately, sounds of Switchfoot filled the room. “You know me too well.” She said with a chuckle.

            Tony had been after her for months to move into the compound where all the other Avengers, what was left of them anyway, lived. No one could’ve foreseen that she would be the one to get them to all coexist. She followed her brother to what would be her ‘apartment’ and let her get settled. He informed her that dinner was going to be had at six thirty and Natasha would kill her if she didn’t join them. Kaydence softly smiled and shook her head. She loved the red head dearly but sometimes she could be a bit intimidating. After all, she wasn’t called the ‘Black Widow’ for nothing. She was also looking forward to seeing Vision again and checking on Rhodey’s progress. On the same token, her heart broke that she wouldn’t be able to see Wanda, the Sokovian had grown close to her over the past two years. Most of all, though, it killed her to not be able to see Steve and Sam.

            She had grown rather fond of Sam and Steve was the only other link to her parents that she had left. But that link came with its own heartbreak. She knew that wherever Steve and Sam were, so was James Barnes. He had spent the last seventy years as Hydra’s personal puppet and master assassin. During his time under Hydra’s control, he had been ordered to kill Howard and Maria Stark, her parents. Unlike her brother, she didn’t fault James for the murders. She understood, in her studies, what it was like when you were brainwashed. Her only hope was that wherever James was, he was safe and finding a way to free himself from all that held him down.

            She was pulled out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. She turned around and a wide smile appeared on her face. “Nat.”

            “I see you finally took Tony up on his offer.” The red head said walking into the room.

            “He didn’t really leave me with much choice.” The brunette said with a light laugh.

_Wakanda_

            “I see you are making progress, Sargent Barnes.” T’Challa said walking alongside Bucky.

            “Yeah, they’re almost finished removing the triggers.” Bucky said with a smile. “Thank you for everything.” He added.

            “As I told Captain Rogers both you and my father were victims. If I can help one of you find peace, that’s good enough for me.” The Wakandan said with a soft smile. “I hear you’re going back to America soon.” He added.

            “Yeah, Stevie says we’re going home.” Bucky said with a light laugh. “Though, I don’t know what home is anymore.” He added his lips forming in a thin line.

            “You’ll find a way to find home again.” T’Challa said with a smile.

            It had been three weeks since they had woken Bucky to start removing the triggers. The technicians and Wanda were working hard and having success. In that time, Steve had been in touch with the younger Stark and had been convinced that he needed to come home. Back to the compound where he belonged, along with Sam, Wanda, Scott, Clint, and Bucky. They all deserved to come home. She had told him that she would deal with her brother but just ‘come home’.

            So, Steve agreed and as soon as the triggers were removed they all would be coming back to New York and the compound. He wasn’t sure how Tony was going to take all this, especially seeing Bucky again, but he knew one thing, Kaydence was going to make sure it was as peaceful as possible. He was looking forward to seeing the brunette again. Truth be told, he had a crush on the bubbly brunette but would never act on it. He was looking forward to introducing her to Bucky, as he had told her a lot about his best friend. And two short weeks later, they were on a plane to New York.

_New York_

            “I can’t believe you did this.” Tony groaned looking at his sister.

            “Oh Tony, you miss Steve as much as I do.” She said looking at the elder Stark. “Vision misses Wanda and let’s face it, it’s too quiet around here without Sam.” She added with a light chuckle.

            “Ok, I’ll give you that.” Tony said with a smile. “But they’re bringing him too.” He added.

            “And you’ll get over it.” She said knowingly. “He’s just as much a victim in all this as we are.” She added with a pointed look.

            “No, I beg to differ.” Tony said glaring at his sister. “He killed our parents.”

            “That wasn’t his own doing, Tony.” Kaydence said softly. “He wasn’t allowed to make choices. I’m sure if he had a choice he would’ve rather died falling from that train than what he had to endure at Hydra’s hands.” She added.

            “You might want to put your feelings aside, they’re here.” Natasha said pointing to the landing plane.

            A big megawatt smile grew on Kaydence’s face as she exited the building. She watched as they all started piling off the plane and started walking their way. She caught a glimpse of the blonde and took off running. As she neared them Steve extended his arms and Sam and Clint just shook their heads. Bucky looked at the pair as they embraced with a sad smile. It seemed, to him, that Steve moved on. Steve laughed and spun the brunette around before setting her back on the ground. She turned giving Sam, Wanda, and Clint big hugs. She turned an introduced herself to Scott, properly this time. And finally, she turned to him.

            Bucky had been aware that Howard and Maria had had not one but two children. Of course, he had met Tony and gotten his reaction. However, he wasn’t sure what would happen when he met their daughter. He wasn’t, though, prepared for the reaction that he received or the way his heart fluttered when he saw her. After she had embraced everyone she turned her attention to him and he was instantly smitten. In his mind, there wasn’t a more gorgeous creature than Kaydence Stark. She had long brown hair, big chocolate brown eyes, and a smile that outshone even the sun.

            “Kay, this is….” Steve started trailing off as Kaydence cut him off.

            “James.” She beamed with a smile.

            Before another word could be spoken, Kaydence’s arms wrapped around Bucky’s middle. Bucky was stunned not only at the hug that she was giving but by how much he liked the sound of his first name on her lips. They embraced for what seemed like forever, though it was only a few seconds before Tony cleared his throat. Kaydence jumped back and Bucky smiled as red spread up from her chest to her cheeks.

            “Sorry.” She mumbled. “I’m Kaydence.” She added shyly.

            “Hi.” Bucky said bashfully. “Bucky.” He added giving his name.

            “Hate to break up this cute moment, but it’s going to rain and I want some Kay cooking.” Sam said interrupting.

            “Well, then, grab your bags and let’s go.” Kaydence said smiling at them all. “And what do my guys and gals want this evening?” She asked as they all went inside.

            “James, feel free to make yourself at home. I usually cook for everyone, so if there’s anything you want, I’ll try my best.” Kaydence said as everyone followed. “I already have banana bread made, Sam.” She added glancing back at Sam.

            “I could marry you woman.” Sam said causing everyone to laugh.

            “Get in line, Wilson.” Tony said speaking for the first time. “It seems like Steve’s first in line.” He added causing Steve to flush red and Bucky to look between the brunette and his best friend.

            “Aww, look at that blush.” Natasha chimed in laughing at Steve’s discomfort.

            “See, I missed this.” Kaydence said turning around and walking backwards. “Our big dysfunctional family is back together even with new members.” She added with a wide smile, glancing at Bucky when she said ‘new members’.

            “I’ll show Bucky to his room.” Steve said clearing his throat causing Bucky to stop staring at Kaydence.

            “That sounds like a plan. Everyone get settled and I’ll whip something up.” Kaydence said with a big smile.

            Everyone separated and the additions got themselves settled. Kaydence got herself started on dinner and she was thoroughly looking forward to having everyone under one roof. She had been working this out with Steve for quite a while now and thankful that he had caved. While she had some concern on how Tony would treat Bucky when they met, she knew that she would be able to calm her brother. It was something that she had gotten from her mother. She set to work on getting some steaks on the grill.

_Other side of the compound_

            “So how long?” Bucky asked looking at his old friend.

            “How long what?” The blonde asked confused.

            “You and Kaydence.” Bucky said. “How long have the two of you been together?”

            “No. No.” Steve said shaking his head. “We’re not together.” He added.

            “Yeah, ok.” Bucky snorted. “I see the way you look at her and she seemed very eager to see you.” He added.

            “She’s like a sister to me.” Steve said shaking his head. “Besides, I didn’t miss the glances that she gave you. She’s sweet on you it seems.” He added.

            “There’s no way. I murdered her parents.” Bucky said looking down.

            “She doesn’t blame you.” Steve said with a soft smile. “One thing you’ll learn living here, is Kaydence is nothing like her brother. Tony is truly Howard’s son, Kaydence it seems takes after her mother.” He added.

            “She’ll never been like that with me.” Bucky said with a sigh.

            “You’re wrong their pal.” Steve said with a laugh.

            The pair of them quickly got settled, first Bucky then Steve. After thirty minutes, mostly everyone was gathered back in the kitchen around the bubbly brunette. It was like old times, lots of laughter and wonderful smelling food. Steve and Bucky walked in and before Kaydence could say anything, Sam yelped.

            “It’s hot.” Kaydence said trying not to laugh.

            “Nah, shit.” He said laughing as he ran his fingers under the water.

            Before anyone could warn Bucky, he reached for the plate of cooling brownies but unlike Sam he didn’t burn himself. A moan reached Kaydence’s ears and she turned to see Bucky holding, in his metal hand, one of her famous chocolate brownies. A big grin crossed her face and a smile graced Bucky’s face. It wasn’t long after the table was full of steaks, salads, potatoes and of course her famous brownies and banana bread. Everyone took a seat around the table causing Kaydence to start to laugh. While plates lined the table, there were no drinks for the heroes. Bucky hung back for a moment and he noticed that Kaydence wasn’t seated yet. He looked up and saw that she was still buzzing around the kitchen.

            “Here, let me help you doll.” Bucky said looking at her.

            “I’ve got it.” She said with a smile. “You go eat.” She added.

            “Let. Me. Help. You.” Bucky said punctuating his words as Kaydence felt his breath on her neck.

            He lifted a few glasses and took them to the kitchen. Kaydence sucked in a ragged breath and took a moment to gather her thoughts. That man will be the death of me. She thought to herself. She joined the group assembled and they enjoyed a family dinner. And all was as it should be, it seemed. 


	2. After Nightmare Kindness

           A blood curling scream woke Kaydence from a peaceful sleep.  She quickly jumped up out of bed. Quickly asking Friday where the scream had come from, she quickly made her way to the nearby room. She met Steve just as he was trying to enter. Ignoring Steve’s pleas, she followed him into Bucky’s room. Her heart broke at the sight of him writhing in bed, the sheets tangled around his body and she couldn’t take it anymore. She pushed her way around Steve and rushed to Bucky’s bedside. She climbed on the bed beside him and lightly touched him.

            “Bucky. Wake up.” Kaydence said quietly. “Please, Bucky, wake up.” She added rubbing his shoulder a little tougher.

            Bucky bolted up in bed and his arm flew out contacting the closest thing; that just happened to be Kaydence’s face. The force of the hit was so strong that it sent Kaydence flying backwards off the bed and into the nearby wall. Steve turned his attention to Kaydence calling her name and that seemed to wake Bucky up. Tony entered the room the same time Kaydence was sent flying into the room. He rushed over to his sister’s side, holding her chin up and looking at her face. He pulled his sister to her feet and ushered her out of the room but not before Bucky called out her name. Tony turned his head and glared at the brunette, effectively shutting him up.

            “What were you doing?” Tony asked looking at his sister. “Have you lost your mind?”

            “Tony, he was having a nightmare.” Kaydence said looking up at her brother. “I couldn’t let him suffer alone.” She added.

            “He could’ve killed you.” Tony said shaking his head. “Besides, he wasn’t alone, Rogers was with him.” He added.

            “Kaydence?” Questioned a soft voice.

            “Get out of here Barnes.” Tony ground out through gritted teeth.

            “Tony.” Kaydence warned moving around her brother.

            She started making her way towards where Bucky stood in the kitchen. The breath caught in his throat when his eyes met the brunette’s. There were the beginnings of a bruise forming on her face, dried blood streaking down her temple, an angry red handprint on her cheek and they were all because of him. His heart broke at the thought that he had hurt, yet again, another person. Kaydence stopped when she was just a few feet from Bucky, a soft smile on her face. She reached up and tenderly touched his face.

            “I’m so sorry, Kaydence.” Bucky said softly.

            “You’re awake.” She said softly running her fingers along his cheek.

            “I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He said softly.

            “I’m fine, you didn’t hurt me.” She said with a soft smile.

            “I beg to differ.” Tony said from behind his sister.

            “Tony.” She said looking at her brother. “Can it.” She added.

            “I just wanted to come and say I’m sorry.” Bucky said softly.

            He quickly turned out of Kaydence’s grasp and retreated to his bedroom. She started to go after him but was stopped by Steve. He gave her an apologetic smile before telling her to ‘try him in the morning, he won’t turn down pancakes.’ She gave Steve a big smile before nodding her head. Whether Steve realized it, he had just given the brunette the ammunition to make Bucky talk to her. Now, she just had to get some sleep. He turned and left the kitchen, leaving just Kaydence and her brother. Tony, without another word, finished patching up his sister before the siblings parted for the rest of the night.

            Six o’clock came just a few short hours later and when Kaydence rose out of bed, she was shocked by the large black and blue bruise that now covered most of her face. A soft sigh left her face, wondering how she was going to spin this to the others. She could handle most of the team, but she was most concerned about Natasha and Wanda’s reactions. She quickly got dressed in a pair leggings and a long flannel shirt and after tossing a pair of fuzzy socks on her feet she headed off to the kitchen. Quickly she set to work on getting a pot of coffee going, knowing that she would be able to get most of it drank by herself. She also decided she needed a little something else to listen to other than her normal playlist.

            “Friday, can I get a little sixties music please.” She said a wide smile crossing her face as the opening bars of Aretha Franklin’s _Respect_ started.

            She pulled out the griddle and went to the pantry for the pancake mix. Most of the team liked fruit in their pancakes and she hoped Bucky did too. The only fruit she had in the refrigerator was raspberries. Raspberry pancakes it is then. She thought to herself. Pulling out a large bowl, she started mixing the batter and berries for the pancakes. By the time the griddle had heated up to the needed temperature, she had downed her second cup of coffee and it was six forty-five in the morning. After about thirty minutes, at seven fifteen, the kitchen was smelling like raspberry pancakes and sizzling bacon. Kaydence took a moment to stop and smell the air, a moan escaping her lips.

            When Bucky woke his clock read seven o’clock. For him that was late, when he was in Wakanda, he usually rose around six for a run with Steve. It was strange that Steve hadn’t woken him, though after the events of a few hours ago, he wasn’t surprised. _God, Kaydence. They’ll for sure kill me now._ He thought to himself. He ran his flesh hand down his face and slowly rose out of bed. Maybe he could escape the compound without seeing the damage that he’d done to the only other person outside of Steve that had shown him kindness he’d be better. Stepping into the hallway, however he knew that wasn’t happening. His nose caught the scent of coffee, pancakes, bacon, and a fruit he didn’t recognize. Curiosity got the best of him and he walked to the kitchen. From what he’d heard the previous night, he wasn’t surprised to see Kaydence in the kitchen. He was, however, surprised that she seemed to be thinking about him.

            “Bucky, hi.” Kaydence mumbled to herself. “About last night. I’m fine.” She mumbled.

            “Damn, why is this so hard.” She groaned flipping another pancake. “You’re just asking if he’s ok for God’s sake, you’re not asking him out. Get a grip girl.” She added shaking her head.

            Bucky leaned against the doorframe watching her for a moment. Her black leggings stopped at her ankles and hugged her calves and she had bright green fuzzy socks and a black and red patterned flannel shirt that seemed it was too big for her. _Wonder who that shirt belongs to. She’d look good in my shirt. Whoa, man. Don’t go there._ He thought to himself. Within a couple moments, the song changed to what seemed like something entirely different. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he missed her change the playlist from sixties to eighties. He watched entranced as she started dancing and shaking her head causing her brown hair to fall from the very loosely held ponytail and flail all over the place.

            “ _I hate myself for loving you_

_Can’t break free from the things that you do_

_I wanna walk but I run back to you_

_That’s why I hate myself for loving you_ ” She sang flipping the last of the pancakes.

            Bucky had yet to notice the bruise on her face, he just stood there admiring how she seemed to be so carefree. He wished he remembered a time where he felt so carefree, so light. The song ended and she took a moment to pull her hair back up in the ponytail and Bucky felt a hand clap on his back. He turned and was met by Steve’s warm smile. He nodded his head in the direction of the brunette and Bucky quickly shook his head. Steve was always the one who had trouble with girls, now it seemed the roles had reversed and Bucky was the one needing guidance.

            “Go talk to her.” Steve said nudging his friend.

            “She won’t wanna talk to me. I hurt her.” Bucky said shaking his head. “Besides, what would I say?” Bucky asked looking at his friend.

            “You better think of something quick.” Steve said before giving Bucky a hard shove into the kitchen.

            Bucky turned and glared at his friend and started back towards the entry way before he heard a voice that stopped him in his tracks.

            “Please, don’t go.” Kaydence said. “You don’t have to go.”

            “I didn’t think you’d want to see me.” Bucky said quietly sighing. He glared at Steve once more before turning around. “After earlier, I didn’t think you’d want to be around me as less as possible, doll.” He added not missing the blush that rose when he called her that.

            “It was an accident.” She said pouring a cup of coffee. “You didn’t mean to, did you?” She added setting it on the island counter and pushing it towards him.

            “God no.” Bucky said quickly.

            “See then. No harm, no foul.” She said with a smile. “Now, milk, cream, sugar?” She asked.

            “Milk, cream, sugar, for what, doll?” He asked confused, smiling when she blushed again.

            “Your coffee, silly.” Kaydence giggled. “I drink this in mine with some sugar.” She added pushing a bottle of International Delight White Chocolate Raspberry coffee creamer his way.

            “Is it good?” He asked holding up the bottle, inspecting it skeptically.

            “If you want a diabetic coma it is.” Sam said walking in to the kitchen with Natasha trailing him.

            “I wouldn’t drink it if I were you, Barnes.” Natasha said looking at him.

            “Oh, sush, all of you.” Kaydence said with a laugh. “Here try a sip of mine.” She added holding out her cup.

            Bucky took a sip and a moan escaped his lips at the sweet fruity taste. Kaydence smiled when he set the mug down and started to fix his own coffee. She quickly turned fixing another pot of coffee now that the other residences of the compound were waking. She finished the last of the pancakes and bacon and quickly set to work on the eggs. It was now seven forty-five and Steve filed in with Tony and Wanda on his heels. Tony and his sister locked eyes and exchanged a concerned and warning glance respectively. She laughed and smiled wide when she heard Bucky say that if he was going to die, this would be the way to go, and winced at the pain in her face. That didn’t go unnoticed by Natasha, who walked over and moved the brunette’s hair out of her face and started cursing in Russian when she saw the bruise and handprint causing everyone else to turn their attention to Kaydence’s face.

            “What the hell happened to you?” Sam asked with a mixture of amusement and concern in his face.

            Wanda stood stunned. Steve stood still, eyes widening at the size of the bruise. Tony stood at the counter with his hand balled in a fist shooting daggers at Bucky. Clint had now entered the kitchen and looked at Kaydence with a mixture of fear and anger on his face. Natasha still hadn’t budged from her spot and immediately dropped her hand at the sight of discomfort on Kaydence’s face.

            “Who did this to you?” Natasha said slowly and dangerously calm.

            Kaydence dared a glance in Bucky’s direction and didn’t miss the heartbreak, guilt, and regret etched in his face. Before she could answer, he did, for her.

            “I did.” Bucky said quietly, almost too quietly.

            Before anyone could respond, Natasha was on Bucky with a nearby knife at his throat. “You did this to her?” The redhead snarled. “Give me one good reason I shouldn’t end your miserable pathetic excuse of a life.”

            “I can’t, so do it already.” Bucky bit back.

            “Natasha. Enough.” Kaydence said. “Let him go.” She added.

            “He hurt you and you’re going to do nothing?” Clint asked through gritted teeth. “Tony, you’re not going to do anything?” He asked turning to the elder Stark.

            “Believe me, I tried.” Tony said throwing up his hands.

            “Bucky had a nightmare and I tried to wake him up.” Kaydence said moving to touch Natasha. “It was an accident. He wouldn’t even look at me afterwards.” She added.

            “He could’ve killed you.” Sam said looking at the brunette.

            “I couldn’t just let him suffer, I _had_ to do something.” She said moving Natasha out of the way. “That’s why I fixed pancakes. Steve said you wouldn’t turn down pancakes. I had to talk to you.” She added stepping in front of Bucky.

            “This isn’t his fault, none of it.” Kaydence said looking at him. “And I won’t have any of you blaming him or going after him. Do I make myself clear?” She added turning to face the others gathered in the room. “That includes you, Anthony Edward.” She finished with a pointed glare at her brother.

            Everyone nodded and she turned and smiled at Bucky. “Now, who’s hungry.” She said. “I have raspberry pancakes, and plain ones too, bacon, eggs, fresh coffee.” She added with a smile.

            Kaydence reached for Bucky’s hand and led him to the counter where she then dropped his hand and moved to get plates. Before she could reach for them, Steve beat her to it. He reached up and took the plates to the counter. Everyone dug in, including Bucky while Kaydence and Steve hung back for a moment.

            “Thank you.” Steve said looking at the brunette next to him. “Truly, thank you for looking out for him and including him.” He added sincerely smiling at her.

            “It’s no problem really.” She smiled. “He deserves the world, just like the rest of us. And I’m going to do my best to help him find his place. Now, you go eat before they eat it all.” She added patting Steve’s shoulder.

            “You need to too.” Steve said with a big smile.

            “This is really good, doll.” Bucky said with a big smile as he came into the kitchen with an empty plate.

            “I’m glad you enjoyed it. Help yourself, there’s more.” She said with a big smile.

            “But you haven’t eaten.” He said furrowing his brows. “You need to eat, doll.” He added reaching for a plate. He piled it with pancakes, bacon, eggs before taking her hand and leading her to his previously vacated seat.

            “Eat.” He said looking down at her.

            He waited until she was seated and started to eat before he turned and walked back into the kitchen. While he was fixing himself a second plate and Steve was fixing himself a plate, Bucky arched a brow when Kaydence’s fuzzy socks came into his view. He looked up at the brunette with arched brows.

            “Doll.” He started with a warning in his voice.

            “I need coffee, Bucky.” She said sheepishly. “Can I have some coffee, gramps?” She added playfully biting her lip.

            A groan came out of Bucky’s lips and Steve just shook his head. He exited the kitchen leaving Kaydence and Bucky alone in the kitchen. She silently moved to the counter and fixed herself another cup of coffee. When she was finished, she turned only to be boxed in by Bucky. He put both of his hands on her hips and softly spoke.

            “Get. Back. In. There. And. Eat.” He said punctuating his words. He leaned in and whispered against her ear. “Now.” He said moving away and grabbing his plate. He moved towards the door and Kaydence took a moment to slow her beating heart.

            “Coming doll?” Bucky asked looking back at her.

            _I just might be_. Kaydence thought to herself with a moan. She quickly grabbed her coffee and rejoined the others at the table. And all was right in the world.


	3. Infamous Stark Parties

_Three Weeks Later_

            Three weeks had passed since the incident concerning Bucky’s nightmare and Kaydence’s bruised face. Bucky’s nightmares seemed to wain a little and Kaydence’s face had healed. Missions were had, bad guys were busted, and now it was time for a little R&R. And for Tony Stark and the Avengers that meant one thing, an infamous Stark party. To be completely honest, there wasn’t anyone that truly enjoyed those parties, but they attended them none the less. Kaydence, most of all didn’t like them. The last Stark party she attended was truly a disaster.

            “Little sister.” Tony said walking up to her and clasping a hand on her back.

            “What now, Anthony?” Kaydence said arching a dark brow.

            “I have a date for you for the party tonight.” He said smiling. “Barnes even has a date tonight.” He added.

            Kaydence felt her heart lurch. Not because Tony had, yet again, set her up on a date, but that Bucky seemed to have one as well. She wasn’t sure why she felt her heart sink, Bucky wasn’t hers, no one knew about her crush. Hell, she had only admitted it to herself just days ago. But, here they were, she was going to see Bucky with another woman. A woman that he could potentially hit it off with and she would miss her chance. She was lost in her thoughts, so much so that she didn’t hear her brother continuing to talk.

            “Sis?” Tony said looking down at her. “You’re a million miles away?” He added.

            “Sorry, what did you say, bubby?” She said looking up at her brother.

            “I said your date’s name is Chris and he’ll be here at six.” He repeated. “And please be nice to him.” He added.

            “Whatever you say.” Kaydence said forcing a smile.

*************************************************************************************************************

            Bucky had just been told that he was going to a party. One that required him to wear a tailored suit. Now, Steve was springing on him that he was going to have a date. One that was set up by Tony himself. Clint was going to be joined by his wife, Laura. Bruce and Natasha were going to be going together. Steve now had a dame of his own, agent Sharon Carter. Sam even had a date for this party. As if this wasn’t bad enough news, he was told that Tony had even set up Kaydence with a date. A date that could be worthy of a woman like the younger Stark. Someone unlike himself.

            Ever since he had met the bubbly brunette he’d been smitten. In the short time he’d known her, he had come to see that she was one of the kindest human being he’d ever, met. He fell even harder when she tried to help him through his nightmare. Even though he had hurt her, she was still there even going so far as to make breakfast for him. A breakfast that the sole purpose was to make him talk to her. Now he was going to have to witness her slipping out of his fingers. He could only hope that her date went as horribly as his was sure to go. Six came and he stepped out into the common room.

            “I look utterly ridiculous.” Bucky said looking at Steve.

            “You like fine, Buck.” Steve reassured his friend.

            Bucky stood dressed in an all-black suit complete with a black dress shirt. He was clean shaven and his hair was pulled in a tight little man bun. He tugged at his left sleeve, self-conscious of his metal hand showing. The sound of a voice made his head snap up. Walking into a room was a beautiful thin blonde with a mega watt smile. She was dressed in a lavender evening gown with a slit up the side showing off her long legs. She wore a pair of lavender heels on her feet. Her blonde hair was down in loose curls and her face had, what he thought, too much makeup on with bright red lipstick. She walked up to Tony and gave him a flirty hug before he took her arm and escorted her towards Bucky.

            Another voice was heard in the hallway causing heads to turn. A tall man with sandy brown hair walked into the room. He had piercing blue eyes and tanned skin. He was dressed in a black suit and a white dress shirt. His clothes and demeanor screamed that he was one of the trust fund crowd. He has both of his hands. Bucky thought to himself. Bucky tried to drown out his own mind as Tony and the blonde came to a stop in-front of him.

            “Barnes, this is Christian.” Tony said introducing them.

            “Sargent Barnes.” She said flirtatiously biting her lip.

            “Ma’am.” Bucky greeted with a soft smile.

            “I’ll leave you two to get acquainted.” He said with a wink. “Chris!” Tony added turning to the man had walked into the room.

            “All we’re waiting on is Wanda and my sister.” Tony continued with a smile. “Friday, where are they?” He added.

            “Miss Maximoff and Miss Stark are presently coming.” Said Fridays disembodied voice.

            After a few moments, the group heard two voices. Wanda came into view first wearing a short black dress. Bucky felt his breath catch in his throat as Kaydence came into view. She was dressed in an off the shoulder, sleeveless red dress. Her brunette hair was down in big loose curls and she had minimal makeup on her face. She wore around her neck a pearl necklace, that Bucky would later find out belonged to her mother as a gift from her father and on her wrist a diamond tennis bracelet. He was caught staring by Steve, Christian, and her date, Chris. Christian had a soft smile on her face, knowing that nothing would happen between her and Bucky. Chris just scoffed and walked up to Kaydence as she came to a stop near Steve. Kaydence gave Steve a little hug.

            “You look beautiful, Kay.” Steve said with a soft smile.

            “Thank you, Stevie. You look rather handsome yourself.” Kaydence said with a soft smile. “Hi, I’m Kaydence. You must be agent Carter.” She added turning to the woman beside Steve.

            “Please, it’s Sharon and it’s very nice to finally meet you and put a face to the name.” Sharon said warmly. “Steve’s told me a lot about you.” She added.

            A voice cleared behind her and she took a moment to roll her eyes and sigh before turning around. Both Steve and Sharon lightly laughed at the younger Starks reaction. However, when she turned around she was charm itself. She put a big megawatt smile on her face and greeted her date warmly.

            “Hello gorgeous.” He said charmingly. “I’m Chris.” He added kissing her hand.

            “Kaydence.” She said with a warm smile.

            Chris offered her his arm and she reluctantly took it. He started walking towards the group with her on his arm. Tony gave her big thumbs up and she glared daggers at her older brother. As Chris walked by Bucky and his date, he gave Bucky a victorious smirk and winked at Christian. One by one the pairs started filing in to where the party, it seemed, full swing. Most of the Avengers and their dates stayed together, Chris refused to let Kaydence leave his side. He showed her off like she was a trophy and she felt truly trapped. They were standing in the middle of his friends and Kaydence caught glimpse of Bucky dancing with Christian and Steve dancing with Sharon. She had such a look of longing in her eyes and the moment Chris saw it, he pulled her closer to him.  He had grown increasingly possessive of her.

            “So, what do you do for a living Kaydence?” A member of the trust fund crowd asked her.

            “Nothing important.” Chris answered for her.

            “She obviously does something important if she’s at this party. You know this party is invitation only.” He said with a snort.

            “She’s here with me.” Chris said with a laugh. “She’s not important.” He added.

            That was it. That was the last straw. “You know what, I’m not here with you. You’re here with me. What do I do for a living? I’m a former US Ambassador to the United Nations and now I’m the Avengers Ambassador to the United Nations on the Security Council. I’m also Kaydence Stark, daughter of Howard and Maria Stark and sister to Tony Stark. So, I’d say I’m damn important, don’t you think so?” She ground out. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to be with people that appreciate me.” She added.

            “Like who, huh? Barnes?” Chris snorted looking at her. “Yeah, I see the way you look at him. It’s quite pathetic really. Didn’t know murderers were your type, especially ones that murdered your parents. Though, it seems he’s quite taken with his pretty little blonde.” He added motioning to where Bucky and Christian were still dancing and laughing. Bucky looked happy.

            Kaydence walked away with tears in her eyes. The whole situation just hurt her. She, it was true, had developed feelings for Bucky. But the things that were said about her, truly hurt her. Tony noticed his sisters distress and tried to make his way over to her. She pushed past him and walked out on the balcony. The scene was also seen by Steve and Christian. Christian, however, was the first to act.

            “I know you’ve fallen for someone else.” She said knowingly looking at Bucky.

            “I don’t know what you’re talking about, doll.” Bucky said shaking his head, though he knew she was right.

            “It’s ok, James.” She said causing him to cringe slightly. “Right, she calls you that. Doesn’t she?” She added.

            “Doll, there’s no one else.” Bucky said nervously laughing.

            “Tony didn’t set this up, you know.” She said with a soft smile. “Steve did. I’ve known Steve for quite some time. I’m here as a friend and I can see you have feelings for Kaydence.” She added.

            “I…I…don’t.” Bucky stammered. “Besides, I murdered her parents.” He added.

            “I also know Kaydence, the type of person she is, that is.” Christian said. “She understands that wasn’t you. And she feels just as deeply for you. Now, I saw her go to the balcony in tears.” She added causing Bucky to stop dancing.

            “What?” He growled. “I’m going to kill him.” He added.

            “No, you won’t. You should let one of the others handle that. There are plenty of Avengers here that care about her. You go be her knight with a metal arm.” She said with a smile. “Now, go. Shoo.” She added shooing him.

            “Thanks Christian.” Steve said walking over with Sharon on his arm.

            “Anytime Steve. Sharon, it’s good to see you again.” She said with a warm smile.

            “You too.” Sharon said warmly smiling at her fellow agent.

            “Now, lemme see if I can find out what that prick said.” She said with a grin. “I am a Shield agent after all.” She added.

****************************************************************************************************************************

            “Doll?” Said Bucky’s soft voice.

            Kaydence quickly wiped her eyes and sniffled. She felt a warm hand on her bare shoulder and she softly smiled. Of course, Bucky would come find her. In the last three weeks, he’d really warmed up to her. They had struck up a friendship, one that everyone seemed to see that there was more there than just friends. To them however, no moves were going to be made. Bucky felt that he wasn’t good enough and Kaydence didn’t think he’d wanted someone like her and that he just had too much to work through. Though, she’d be right by his side through it all.

            “Why aren’t you with your date, James.” She said in a scolding tone.

            “There just wasn’t chemistry. She’s a nice dame, pretty.” He said with a light laugh. “Just not my type really.” He added. She knows I’ve fallen for you. He thought to himself.

            “Now, why are ya crying, beautiful?” Bucky asked wiping her eyes with his flesh thumb.

            “It’s nothing.” She said quietly. “I’m not important.” She added bitterly.

            “What the hell gives you that idea?” Bucky asked with his eyes wide. “I’d say you’re pretty damn important. You’re like a little sister to pretty much the whole team. You’re Stark’s little sister. You keep my nightmares at bay.” He added tilting her chin to make her look at him.

            Kaydence was going to say something but there was a commotion inside and they both walked in. They stepped inside in time to see Tony holding Chris up by his collar with his Iron Man glove. It seemed not only Tony, but all the Avengers had heard about what had transpired between them. After a few moments Tony dropped him and Chris scattered out of there as quickly as he could. Steve, go figure, caught sight of Kaydence with Bucky standing nearby behind her. He closed the distance in quick strides and scooped Kaydence up in his arms.

            “You are more important and valued than you know.” He said hugging her. “You’re the most precious thing to all of us.” He added letting her go.

            Kaydence softly smiled. “Thanks Stevie.”

            Deciding that it had been an eventful day, Kaydence bided everyone a good night. Bucky insisted on escorting her back up to her room. When they reached her door, Bucky swallowed hard before reaching down and softly kissing her cheek.

            “Stevie’s right. You important to us all. Don’t let anyone tell you you’re not important.” He said softly. “Good night, doll.” He added touching her shoulder one last time.

            “Thank you, Bucky.” Kaydence said softly smiling as she walked into her room.


End file.
